DataStar:1.40:DOS/FORMGEN.COM
FormGen. Strings 0x17-0x50 Copyright. Copyright © 1983 MicroPro International Corporation 0x53-0x8C Program name, release and serial. MicroPro FormGen Release 1.40 Serial # FG9999XX 0x8F-0xB0 Computer name. IBM Personal Computer 0xB3-0xD4 Empty spaces. 0xD7-0xF8 Empty spaces. 0xFB-0x11C Empty spaces. 0xC1F-0xC24 Empty spaces. 0xC26-0xC28 Empty spaces. 0xC2B-0xC2C Empty spaces. 0xC3C-0xC3D Empty spaces. 0xC3F-0xC44 Empty spaces. 0x2FE4-0x2FF6 Empty spaces. 0x2FF8-0x3004 Empty spaces. 0x3006-0x3008 Empty spaces. 0x300A Empty space. 0x300C-0x300D Empty spaces. 0x300F-0x310E Empty spaces. 0x49CF Empty space. 0x49D1-0x49D4 Empty spaces. 0x49E6-0x49E7 Empty spaces. 0x4A2B-0x4A2D Empty spaces. 0x4B83-0x4B8D DATASTAR.COM file. DATASTARCOM 0x4B93-0x4B9D '''DATASTAR.CMD '''file (it confirms that '''DataStar '''was also available for CP/M-86). DATASTARCMD 0x4BA2-0x4BA4 DEF 0x4BA5-0x4BA7 BAK 0x4BA9-0x4BBA Some letters and digits. ABCDEFGHabcdefgh98 0x4BD6-0x4BE6 Letters A-P. -ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP 0x4BEB-0x4BF0 _N00NN 0x4BF7-0x4BFC F000 - 0x4C2A-0x504B BCURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item ^E=up line ^X=down line ^U=set/clear tab ^I=tab DELETE: DEL=char left ^G=char right ^T=entire column ^Y=entire line INSERT: ^P=line buffer ^V=char right ^B=entire column ^N=entire line OTHER: ^J=rotate help ^W=list form ^C=form done ^K=toggle key FIELD: ^Q,_=add/extend field ^Z=delete field ^R=define field HIGHLIGHT: ^O=set/clear ^L=delete block CURSOR: RETURN=next item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^E=prev item OTHER: ^A=previous field ^F=next field ^G=delete char ^V=insert char ^C=end definition ^R=start over ^Q=locate field ^J=more help _______________________________________________________________________________ LIN=000 COL=000 HELP SCREEN 2 NUM=000 LEN=000 POS=000 EDC=xx 0x5051-0x507F Unimplemented control character. Hit ESC key: 0x5082-0x509B Cursor is not in a field, 0x509F-0x50A6 ignored 0x50AB-0x50B7 At line limit 0x50BC-0x50CE Cannot delete last 0x50D3-0x50D6 line 0x50DB-0x50E3 At column 0x50EB-0x50F0 column 0x50F5-0x5105 Not enough memory 0x510A-0x5126 Possible fatal program error. 0x5128-0x513F Please report occurrence 0x5144-0x517C *** WARNING: Edit mask or range limits may need revision 0x5181-0x51A3 The maximum number of fields is 245 0x51A8-0x51C6 Can't read form definition file 0x51CD-0x51DF Insufficient memory 0x51E4-0x51F1 Directory on d 0x51F6-0x51FA Disk 0x51FE-0x5204 : full. 0x5206-0x5226 Replace system disk, type return. 0x522C-0x525D literal enclosed in quotes, or a valid field name 0x526E-0x52AE constant using only the digits 0 through 9, and optional decimal 0x52B0-0x52E3 point and leading minus sign, or a valid field name 0x52E8-0x5305 Illegal operand. Item must be 0x5307-0x5320 a field between #001 and # 0x5324-0x5327 , or 0x5336-0x5355 Illegal operator. Item must be 0x5337-0x536F Unclosed left parenthesis 0x5378-0x5389 Illegal characte 0x538F-0x53A2 Duplicate Field Name 0x53A7-0x53ED This program is used to define a "form" for data entry. The form, much 0x53EF-0x5431 like a tax or license application form, will consist of a number of 0x5433-0x547C "boxes" to be filled in and background information to explain what goes in 0x547E-0x54C2 the boxes. An example of data fields with background explanation is: 0x54C5-0x5506 First Name: ________________ Last Name: _________________ 0x5509-0x5549 In the following procedure, you will be able to create a form for 0x554B-0x558D data entry. You may move freely around the screen using the CURSOR 0x558F-0x55D1 commands at the screen top, inserting background text at will. The 0x55D3-0x5619 boxes/data fields are created using the underline or ^Q key. Note that 0x561B-0x565F 1. you will not get a chance to actually enter data in this step and 0x5661-0x56A3 2. when the data is entered, only the data in the data fields will 0x56A5-0x56E3 actually get recorded. The rest is simply background text. 0x56E6-0x5729 The help messages at the screen top list/explain most of the options 0x572B-0x5757 available. Use ^J to rotate the help display. 0x575A-0x57A4 Data fields may be assigned various attributes via a special questionnaire. 0x57A6-0x57E9 To enter this phase, position the cursor at a datafield and type ^R. 0x57EB-0x5828 Type ^J at any question for further information in this phase. 0x582A-0x585C Type ^J now to rotate to the next help screen: 0x585E-0x5893 Enter name of form definition file (or press RETURN): 0x5896-0x58DC The form definition file is where the specifications for your form are 0x58DE-0x5926 stored. If you have not yet designed a form, choose a name for the form 0x5928-0x594A definition file and enter it here. 0x5950-0x5991 A form definition name is eight (or less) letters and/or numbers, 0x5993-0x59D7 optionally preceeded by a disk drive (letter A-P followed by colon). 0x59DB-0x5A13 Press RETURN key to enter form name or enter ^C to exit: 0x5A15-0x5A32 errors and incomplete fields: 0x5A35-0x5A7F Field Error description (position cursor at field to perform corrections) 0x5A84-0x5AAC ??? No key field has been established. 0x5AAE-0x5AFA (Choose at least 1 field as sort field, use ^K to assign key status.) 0x5AFD-0x5B33 000 Illegal character(s) in the content control word 0x5B37-0x5B5B the CCW is reached, correct the CCW.) 0x5B5E-0x5B8A 000 No file name specified for verify file 0x5B8E-0x5BB8 "Enter file name:" is reached, enter name.) 0x5BBB-0x5C06 000 Field must be defined as "file verify", since field 000 references it 0x5C0A-0x5C31 "Verify field?" is reached, enter Y, F.) 0x5C34-0x5C64 000 Unspecified index for a file derived field 0x5C68-0x5C8E "Index field number:" is reached, enter 0x5C90-0x5CC4 index field or type ^J for additional help.) 0x5CC7-0x5CF7 000 Incomplete expression for calculated field 0x5CFB-0x5D24 expression entry is reached, then complete 0x5D26-0x5D6A expression entry, substituting valid field numbers or field 0x5D6C-0x5D87 names for all "?".) 0x5D8A-0x5DAA 000 Invalid range check limits 0x5DAE-0x5DD6 range check limits are reached, then edit 0x5DD8-0x5E21 range limits so that the minimum value is less than the maximum.) 0x5E24-0x5E4C 000 Unspecified verify/calculate order 0x5E50-0x5E73 order is reached, then enter order.) 0x5E77-0x5EA7 ??? Key length is greater than 120 characters. 0x5EA9-0x5EE7 (Position cursor at key field(s), use ^K to remove "*".) 0x5EEC-0x5F09 (^R, RETURN key until 0x5F0F-0x5F2A L=List errors on LST: device 0x5F36-0x5F53 D=save form and chain Datastar 0x5F57-0x5F60 D/SPACE): 0x5F62-0x5F74 Enter exit command: 0x5F76-0x5FBF A=Abort without saving form B=save form & Boot operating system 0x5FC1-0x5FE7 C=save form and continue 0x5FEA-0x600D SPACE=continue without saving form 0x600F-0x603C (A/B/C/ 0x603E-0x6056 Abandon form edit? (Y/N) 0x6058-0x6084 FORM LISTING AND FIELD ATTRIBUTE DEFINITIONS 0x6086-0x6092 FIELD NUMBERS 0x6096-0x60A4 RANGE CHECK,LOW 0x60A8-0x60B7 RANGE CHECK,HIGH 0x60BB-0x60CC ENTRY CONTROL MASK 0x60D0-0x60E3 CONTENT CONTROL MASK 0x60F0-0x60FE Empty spaces. 0x6102-0x611C FIELD ATTRIBUTE DEFINITIONS 0x6121-0x612A Q=required 0x612E-0x6138 C=check dgt 0x613C-0x6147 J=right just 0x614A-0x615C * * D E R I V E D * 0x6160-0x616B W=write ed c 0x616F-0x6195 LIST CALC *****VERIFICATION**** 0x6199-0x61A4 O=oper entry 0x61AC-0x61B9 FIELD NUM/NAME 0x61BC-0x61D9 R=range chk PAD/ . INDEX ITEM 0x61DF-0x61E9 FILE VERIFY 0x61EB-0x6238 LEN LIN COL KEY E=edit mask FLOAT . FIELD NUM ORDER . ORDER FILE NAME 0x6249-0x6254 CALCULATIONS 0x6258-0x6262 Field name: 0x6265-0x62AA You have entered the field definition phase by typing a ^R. The field 0x62AC-0x62F2 definition phase is a questionnaire which allows you to set up controls 0x62F4-0x6338 over what data will be accepted during the data entry portion of this 0x633A-0x6380 program. In the questions that follow, the answers you give will apply 0x6382-0x63C9 to the current field only. To return to background definition, type ^C. 0x63CC-0x640C Field names are optional. The field name may contain from 1 to 32 0x640E-0x6452 characters and must begin with a letter. The remaining characters may 0x6454-0x6473 be letters, numerals, or spaces. 0x6476-0x6483 Field order: 0x6486-0x64CB This attribute allows you to specify the order in which fields will be 0x64CD-0x64F2 processed during the data entry phase. 0x64F5-0x6500 Key order: 0x6503-0x6548 The key fields are the fields on which the index file is sorted. These 0x654A-0x6590 fields are combined for sorting. The field with the key order #001 will 0x6592-0x65BB be the most significant field in the sort. 0x65BE-0x65D7 Tie breaker field? (Y/N) 0x65DA-0x661B A tie breaker field is a key field entered by DataStar to create a 0x661D-0x6627 unique key. 0x662A-0x6671 Enter a Y here to have DataStar maintain the file by entering the lowest 0x6673-0x66B6 numeric value here that will create a unique key whenever necessary. 0x66B9-0x66D6 Refuse duplicate keys? (Y/N) 0x66D9-0x671C This attribute is used to create files with unique keys. If the data 0x671E-0x6764 entry operator attempts to enter a record with the same key as a record 0x6766-0x67AA already in the file, an error message will be generated and the entry 0x67AC-0x67B3 refused. 0x67B6-0x67CF Copy attributes of field 0x67D2-0x6815 This attribute is used to save time when defining fields. If another 0x6817-0x685C field has been defined with the desired attributes, entering its field 0x685E-0x68A0 number here will cause its attributes to be used by this field also 0x68A3-0x68B8 Field derived? (Y/N) 0x68BB-0x68FD A field may be derived from other fields or from a file. The cursor 0x68FF-0x6931 will not stop at a derived field during data entry. 0x6934-0x6976 A Y answer here will make this a derived field. You will define how 0x6978-0x69B5 data is to be derived for this field in the following prompts. 0x69B8-0x69D5 Allow operator entry? (Y/N) 0x69D8-0x6A1E A Y answer here will allow the operator to make adjustments to the data 0x6A20-0x6A5E in this field. Otherwise, the cursor will not enter this field. 0x6A61-0x6A79 Calculated/File? (C/F) 0x6A7C-0x6AC3 A C answer here will make this a calculated field. Data for a calculated 0x6AC5-0x6B0A field is computed from constants and other fields on the form. You may 0x6B0C-0x6B3A define the calculation in the following prompt. 0x6B3D-0x6B81 An F answer here will make this a file derived field. Data for a file 0x6B83-0x6BCA derived field is copied from a reference file. Another field on this form 0x6BCD-0x6C15 is used as an index into that file. For example, to derive vendor address 0x6C17-0x6C5D for this field from a file of vendor names and addresses, you could use 0x6C5F-0x6C9D vendor name (entered elsewhere on this form) as an index field. 0x6CA0-0x6CB5 Index field number: 0x6CB8-0x6CFD Enter the number of the field on this form that you want to be used as 0x6CFF-0x6D47 an index into the reference file. For the example in the previous prompt, 0x6D49-0x6D8F you would enter the field number for vendor name. If you don't remember 0x6D91-0x6DD7 the number of the index field, use ^A or ^F to move to the index field. 0x6DD9-0x6E08 Its number will be displayed on the status line. 0x6E0B-0x6E21 Item number in file: 0x6E24-0x6E62 This attribute designates the item (data) to be copied from the 0x6E64-0x6EA4 reference file to this field. For the example in the previous two 0x6EA6-0x6EEA prompts, if the vendor file has "name, address, city, state" for each 0x6EEC-0x6F19 vendor, you would enter "003" to extract city. 0x6F1C-0x6F34 Verify/calculate order 0x6F38-0x6F7A This attribute allows you to specify the verify/calculate sequence. 0x6F7C-0x6FC1 In general, calculations should follow verifications unless the result 0x6FC3-0x7001 of a calculation is being used as an index field. Fields can be 0x7003-0x7045 calculated in any order. The calculation sequence will only make a 0x7047-0x7088 difference when one calculation depends on the results of another. 0x708B-0x70CD The field with verify/calculate order #001 will be processed first. 0x70D0-0x70E7 Numeric/String? (N/S) 0x70EA-0x712C A numeric calculated field uses an algebraic expression to derive a 0x712E-0x7172 value for the field. The algebraic expression consists of fields and 0x7174-0x71B3 numeric constants combined arithmetically, using the operations: 0x71B5-0x71F3 add(+), subtract(-), multiply(*), divide(/), exponentiate(^) 0x71F6-0x723C A string expression consists of fields, sub-fields and string constants 0x723E-0x7262 combined using the join(&) operation. 0x7265-0x7286 Enter string expression for field: 0x7289-0x72CD A string expression may contain fields, subfields or string constants 0x72CF-0x72FF (literals) combined using the join (&) operation. 0x7301-0x7343 Fields are represented by either field number preceded by a "#", or 0x7345-0x736F field name. For example, #007 or fieldname. 0x7371-0x73B6 Subfields are used to extract only a portion of a field. The form is: 0x73B8-0x73F8 field number (first character number, number of characters). For 0x73FA-0x741B example, #7(1,2) or fieldname(1,2) 0x741D-0x745A Literals are represented by enclosing the characters in double 0x745C-0x747F quotation marks. For example, "A01". 0x7482-0x74B5 Enter algebraic expression for field calculation: 0x74B8-0x7500 An algebraic expression may contain fields and numeric constants combined 0x7502-0x7542 with the arithmetic operations: add(+), subtract(-), multiply(*), 0x7544-0x7588 divide(/) and exponentiate(^). Operations are performed from left to 0x758A-0x75BF right in the usual manner with parentheses recognized. 0x75C1-0x7603 Fields are represented by either field number preceded by a "#", or 0x7605-0x7648 field name. For example, #007 or fieldname. All constants and fields 0x764A-0x768E should contain only digits and optional minus sign and decimal point. 0x7691-0x76AC Intermediate field? (Y/N) 0x76AF-0x76F4 An intermediate field can keep redundant data from being stored on the 0x76F6-0x773E disk or hold partial results in complicated calculations. An intermediate 0x7740-0x777E field is like any other field except that it is absent from the 0x7780-0x77A3 record that gets stored on the disk. 0x77A6-0x77DF A Y answer here will designate this field as intermediate. 0x77E2-0x77F2 Required? (Y/N) 0x77F5-0x783A This attribute determines if data must be entered in this field during 0x783C-0x7880 data entry. A Y answer here will force the operator to make an entry. 0x7883-0x7898 Right justify? (Y/N) 0x789B-0x78DF This attribute determines on which side of the field the data will be 0x78E1-0x7905 placed if it does not fill the field. 0x7908-0x794C A Y answer here will align the data with the right side of the field. 0x794F-0x7960 Pad field? (Y/N) 0x7963-0x79A8 A field can be extended to its full length by adding pad characters on 0x79AA-0x79E9 the left of the data, for right justified fields, or vice versa. 0x79EC-0x7A2E A Y answer here will pad the field with pad characters if it is not 0x7A30-0x7A6C full. The pad character will be specified in the next prompt. 0x7A6F-0x7A85 Enter pad character: 0x7A88-0x7AC9 Any character may be used to extend the field to its maximum size. 0x7ACB-0x7AF6 Commonly used characters are space and zero. 0x7AF9-0x7B13 Floating character? (Y/N) 0x7B16-0x7B59 A 'floating character' can be inserted into the field, either on the 0x7B5B-0x7BA1 left of the data for right justified fields or vice versa. For example 0x7BA3-0x7BE5 if '$' is used as a floating character for a right justified field, 0x7BE7-0x7C22 a dollar sign will be added to the left of the data entered. 0x7C25-0x7C63 A Y answer will provide a floating character in this field. The 0x7C65-0x7C9C floating character will be specified in the next prompt. 0x7C9F-0x7CBA Enter floating character: 0x7CBD-0x7CFD Any character may be used as a floating character. Commonly used 0x7CFF-0x7D21 characters are '$', and '+' or '-'. 0x7D24-0x7D38 Verify field? (Y/N) 0x7D3B-0x7D7C After the data entry for a form is complete, DataStar will enter a 0x7D7E-0x7DC4 verify phase. In this phase all of the fields with the verify attribute 0x7DC6-0x7DE2 will be checked for accuracy. 0x7DE5-0x7E25 You cannot assign the verify attribute to an intermediate field. 0x7E28-0x7E6C A Y answer here will cause this field to be checked during the verify 0x7E6E-0x7EB2 phase. The kind of verification will be specified in the next prompt. 0x7EB5-0x7ED1 Sight/Retype/File? (S/R/F) 0x7ED4-0x7F16 Sight verify means the cursor will move to this field and allow the 0x7F18-0x7F41 operator to take another look at the data. 0x7F44-0x7F88 Retype verify means the field will be cleared before the cursor moves 0x7F8A-0x7FCB to it and the operator will be forced to type the same data again. 0x7FCE-0x8012 File verify means the field will be checked against a reference file. 0x8014-0x8052 File verify will be further specified in the following prompts. 0x8055-0x8073 Keep file in memory? (Y/N) 0x8075-0x80B5 If the reference file is small enough (fewer than 500 characters) 0x80B7-0x80F8 it will save space to keep it in memory during data entry. It will 0x80FA-0x8126 always speed processing to keep it in memory. 0x8129-0x816B A Y answer here will cause the reference file to be kept in memory. 0x816E-0x8181 Enter file name: 0x8184-0x81C1 Enter the name of the reference file that contains the list of 0x81C3-0x81E4 acceptable entries for this field. 0x81E7-0x8211 Enter file disk drive (-/A/B...): 0x8213-0x8256 Enter "A-P" to specify the disk drive that holds the reference file. 0x8258-0x829E Enter "-" to use the current drive. In both cases, the operator will be 0x82A0-0x82DC asked to specify another disk drive if the file is not found. 0x82DF-0x82FE Enter file key field number: 0x8301-0x8346 This attribute specifies the field in the reference file that DataStar 0x8348-0x838C will search to verify or match the data in this field. The field used 0x838E-0x83D0 must be the key field and be exactly the same length as this field. 0x83D3-0x8410 Enter the field number of the key field in the reference file. 0x8413-0x8428 Batch verify? (Y/N) 0x842B-0x846E This attribute determines if the records created in DataStar will be 0x8470-0x84A9 verified immediately after data entry or later as a group. 0x84AC-0x84EF A Y answer here means the records will be verified later as a group. 0x84F3-0x8506 Check digit? (Y/N) 0x8509-0x854F A check digit is a digit added on to the end of a numeric field to make 0x8551-0x8593 data obey some rule. The rule in DataStar is that the field must be 0x8595-0x85D9 divisible by eleven. A check digit is used to improve the accuracy of 0x85DB-0x861C entered data, since incorrect data is not likely to obey the rule. 0x861F-0x8662 Enter a Y to require that the data in this field be divisible by 11. 0x8666-0x8679 Range check? (Y/N) 0x867C-0x86C1 This attribute is used to assure that only data within a certain range 0x86C3-0x8707 will be entered in this field. As an example, the two character field 0x8709-0x873C called month can only have values between 01 and 12. 0x873F-0x877F A Y answer here will allow you to specify the minimum and maximum 0x8781-0x87B3 values for this field in the following two prompts. 0x87B6-0x87DD Enter/change the minimum field value: 0x87DF-0x8820 A field is compared on a character by character basis to determine 0x8822-0x886C acceptability. Characters are compared according to the following sequence: 0x886E-0x88AC space !"#$%'()*+,-./0-9:;<=>?@A-Z\^_`a-z ~ (highest) 0x89DC-0x8A0D Enter the largest acceptable value for this field. 0x8A11-0x8A22 Edit mask? (Y/N) 0x8A25-0x8A6B The edit mask allows you to control the entry and content of a field on 0x8A6D-0x8AAF a character by character basis. This includes inserting constants, 0x8AB1-0x8AFA copying data from the previous form, requiring entry at certain positions, 0x8AFC-0x8B3E as well as providing control over the actual characters that may be 0x8B40-0x8B58 entered at each position. 0x8B5B-0x8BA0 A Y answer will allow you to define the edit mask in two steps: entry 0x8BA2-0x8BB5 and content control. 0x8BB9-0x8BD6 Entry Control Character Codes: 0x8BD9-0x8C16 ! = must enter a character _ = may enter or leave blank 0x8C18-0x8C50 X = automatic copy Y = auto-copy/may enter 0x8C52-0x8C89 " = constant in this position ~ = constant/may enter 0x8C8B-0x8CC3 ' = constant if data on / = constant if data on 0x8CC5-0x8CF5 both sides of constant either side 0x8CF7-0x8D0F . = align decimal point 0x8D12-0x8D35 Enter/change the entry control mask: 0x8D37-0x8D7C This attribute defines the entry control mask. This mask allows you to 0x8D7E-0x8DC0 specify if data must be entered or how it is entered for each field 0x8DC2-0x8E06 position. Each character in the field may be entered by the operator, 0x8E08-0x8E4E copied from the same position and field of the previous record, or be a 0x8E50-0x8E95 constant. You may not use X or Y (automatic copy) in derived fields. 0x8E97-0x8EC5 Constants will be specified in the next prompt. 0x8EC8-0x8EE7 Content Control Character Codes: 0x8EEA-0x8F16 A = A-Z only a = a-z only 0x8F18-0x8F46 B = A-Z, space b = a-z, space 0x8F48-0x8F74 C = A-Z, a-z -> A-Z c = A-Z, a-z 0x8F76-0x8FA9 D = A-Z, a-z -> A-Z, space d = A-Z, a-z, space 0x8FAB-0x8FD7 E = A-Z, 0-9 e = a-z, 0-9 0x8FD9-0x900C F = A-Z, 0-9, space f = a-z, 0-9, space 0x900E-0x903F G = A-Z, 0-9, a-z -> A-Z g = A-Z, 0-9, a-z 0x9041-0x9079 H = same as G with space h = A-Z, 0-9, a-z, space 0x907B-0x90AA 9 = 0-9 only 8 = 0-9, #$*+-. 0x90AC-0x90E5 . = align decimal point _ = any character allowed 0x90E8-0x190D Enter/change the content control mask: 0x910F-0x9153 This attribute defines the content control mask. This mask allows you 0x9155-0x9197 to specify the constant or type of data to be entered in each field 0x9199-0x91D8 position. For each position specified as a constant in the entry 0x91DA-0x921E control mask (see the previous prompt), enter the desired constant in 0x9220-0x923E the same position in this mask. 0x9242-0x9260 Record edit characters? (Y/N) 0x9263-0x92A6 Edit characters are constants and pad/float characters in the field. 0x92A8-0x92EB Usually they are removed from the field before the data is recorded. 0x92EE-0x9331 A Y answer here will include the edit characters in the disk record. 0x9376-0x93AF Copyright. Copyright © 1983 MicroPro International Corporation 0x93B1-0x93EA This software has been provided pursuant to a License 0x93EC-0x9425 Agreement containing restrictions on its use. The 0x9427-0x9460 software contains valuable trade secrets and proprietary 0x9462-0x949B information of MicroPro International Corporation and is 0x949D-0x94D6 protected by federal copyright law. It may not be copied 0x94D8-0x9511 or distributed in any form or medium, disclosed to third 0x9513-0x954C parties, or used in any manner not provided for in said 0x954E-0x9587 License Agreement except with prior written authorization 0x9589-0x95C2 from MicroPro. 0x9600-0x961B Cut text. national Corporation and is 0x961D-0x9656 protected by federal copyright law. It may not be copied 0x9658-0x9691 or distributed in any form or medium, disclosed to third 0x9693-0x96CC parties, or used in any manner not provided for in said 0x96CE-0x9707 License Agreement except with prior written authorization 0x9709-0x9742 from MicroPro. Program in Action